The Story of Kailey
by iiCookiee
Summary: Hello! This is my second Big Bang Theory fan - fiction. I hope you enjoy it! This is about a girl named Kailey and her story about her past with her horrible roommate, Kristy. I'm horrible at summaries. Please tell me what you think! -Cookie
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone! This is my first fan fiction for TBBT. It has my OC, Kailey Anne Waller. This story will go from Howard's point of view to the reader's (or Kailey's) point of view. This story might not be as great as I'd like it to be, probably because I don't know the characters very well. I've been a part of this fandom for about 2 – 3 months, and I'm still catching up to everyone else. I decided to give it a try anyways. Howard is very kind, caring and, in a way, sensitive in this story. It fits the plot. Also, it felt right. Well, I hope you enjoy!**_

Kailey's POV

As I knocked on Howard's door with my suitcase in hand and my large sunglasses on, my stomach began to feel queasy. I sighed and tried not to panic, when I heard Mrs. Wolowitz's sudden voice scream: "HOWARD, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?! IS IT A ROBBER?! DON'T ANSWER IT!" I chuckled when Howard replied angrily: "I'M GETTING THE DOOR MA, RELAX!" Seconds later, the door opened. There was Howard, an irritated and embarrassed expression on his face. "WHO IS IT?!" his mom screamed again. "IT'S JUST ME, KAILEY, MS. WOLOWITZ!" I yelled so she could hear. "Sorry about that, Kay; my mom can be really annoying." I chuckled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind." He smiled and signaled for me to go inside.

I strolled inside and studied the room I was currently in. I rarely went to Howard's house, so I wasn't very used to these surroundings. "So, what brings you here?" he asked me curiously. "This morning, my roommate Kristy and got into a big fight. We couldn't fix things so I decided to leave. It was for the best. We had fought millions of times before." I replied, still feeling miserable. I like Kristy, but she's too different from me. She's messy, loud, and thinks everything should be her way. I'm the complete opposite. Howard's eyes broadened when he heard the quick summary I gave him, and there was a concerned glint in them. Howard's always been my closest friend, since I barely had any, and he's also the person I fell in love with. I've loved him since I first met him, though he doesn't know that; he sees me as a friend. That's what I know, at least. He hasn't shown any signs telling me otherwise, so what can I believe?

"Are you okay?" He inquired. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. I've just got a few scratches, nothing serious." Howard then noticed the fact that I was wearing sunglasses even though it was nighttime. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I shook my head. "No reason, just in a fashionable mood," I replied, laughing nervously. The Jewish man shook his head, letting me know he didn't believe me. "Take them off, Kailey." I gulped and slowly took them off, revealing my injured, black eye. Howard winced. "That looks horrible! Why didn't you tell me she did that to you?!" he exclaimed. I crossed my arms and tried not to cry in front of Howard. I felt very uncomfortable. "I thought you would call me weak, or make fun of me." He huffed and shook his head again. "Why would I do that? You're one of my best friends!" I sat down on the couch and hid my face in my hands.

"Howard, don't you see? I hardly have any friends. I only have you, Sheldon, Penny, Leonard and Raj! You're the person I trust most! My family abandoned me, and before they did, I was constantly judged and made fun of. I have literally no strength, physically, mentally, and emotionally. I'm broken beyond repair, Howard. I'm afraid." Howard had sat down next to me and he enclosed his arms around me in a warm embrace. "There's no reason to be afraid. Just know I'm here for you. I always am, and I always will be. Do you want to explain how everything started?" he questioned, his voice soft. I nodded, and, whimpering, began telling him everything from the beginning.

"It all started about 3 months after I moved in with Kristy. I met her one day at a park. She saw me sitting on one of the benches crying and she sat down next to me. She asked me what was wrong, and I explained everything to her. I had been kicked out by my parents. She felt bad and decided to take me in. I had my suitcase with everything in it. Once I was in her apartment, she told me what her rules were, and they seemed fair, so I agreed to follow them. Time passed, and we became good friends. That's actually what I thought. Then I found out who she really was. Kristy was rude, disrespectful; she treated me like a stranger. She took advantage of me, she'd let out her rage on me. I would never leave the house because of all the bruises. This morning, I had told her I was fed up with her crap. Kristy grabbed my shirt, punched me and kicked my gut. I fell on the floor, clutching my stomach. She kicked me in the face and I fell back. Then I quickly got up and slapped her. Kristy grabbed my hair, pulled my head down and kneed me in the same spot she kicked me. I was being dragged around by her, like a rag doll. I was defenseless! I grabbed my bag and left." I finished my story with a growl. Howard looked bothered by this.

"Would you like to stay here?" he requested, sounding hopeful. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "Why would you want me here? I'm a waste of space." Howard, still hugging me, kissed my temple. "Of course you aren't. Definitely not to me, at least." He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." I inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled. "Would you really accept me here?" I whimpered. He nodded and smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I would. I care about you, Kay." I squeezed Howard tightly. "I can't thank you enough." He ruffled my hair and laughed. "No need to thank me. Now could you let go? I don't want to start coughing and wheezing." I let go and looked down, flushed. "Whoops, I forgot about your heart and lung problems." He laughed again and shrugged it off.

"So, if I'm staying here, where will I sleep? I don't mind sleeping on the couch," I told Howard. "I'm going to be sleeping on the couch. You're sleeping on my bed." My eyes widened. "But, Howard, that's your bed!" I exclaimed, confused. "That is exactly my point. It's my bed; I can do what I want with it. If I want you to sleep on it, then you will." I shook my head and sighed. "Alright, whatever you say. I still don't know how to thank you." Howard smiled one of his flirty smiles and said: "Your presence is more than enough for me." I rolled my eyes and giggled, lightly punching his arm. "You're really weird, you know that?" I said to him, smiling. "Yes, yes I am. And I'm quite proud, if I do say so myself." Howard. Typical Howard.

_**That's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know, Howard is really OOC, but I just find it more comfortable to write him this way. It fits the plot line, as I said before. Please leave me reviews! Advice, critique, anything! I'll try to update soon!**_

_**~Cookie**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Four months after***

Kailey's POV

"Howie, I can't find my socks!" I called out. He walked up the stairs slouching. "Babe, I told you to put them in the third cabinet!" I rolled my eyes. "That's what I did, see? I just can't find the ones I'm looking for." Howard sighed exaggeratedly and looked inside the cabinet. "Are you talking the ones that have the kitty pattern on them?" I nodded. "Those are in the washing machine." Rolling my eyes and groaning, I plucked down on the bed. After about 2 months of living in Howard's house, we somehow began a romantic relationship. Nobody asked anybody anything, but it just felt… right. Startling me out of my thoughts, Howard lied down next to me and squeezed me from behind, hiding his head in my neck. "Howard, you know I'm fragile. Even someone as skinny as you still has the ability to break me." He grinned. "I'm just hugging you, Kailey." Turning around to face him, I smiled. "Yes, but you almost squeezed the life out of me a few seconds ago."

Howard's POV

Man, I love being with Kailey Anne. She's amazing! Ever since she's been staying at my place I've noticed she's been happier than I've ever seen her before. But there was one day I heard her in the bathroom arguing…

***Flashback, Kristy and Kailey talking on phone, phone on speaker***

_Kailey: Kris, I'm sorry I left, but I couldn't stay with you when you constantly abused me!_

_Kristy: Listen, you little bitch. Tell your Howard friend that your ass is coming the fuck back._

_Kailey: Kristy, I'm not going back. I don't need you. Howard makes me feel good, something you never did._

_Kristy: What the hell do you mean? I'm sure all of those times you were in bed with me you felt good!_

_Kailey: YOU FORCED ME! I HATED THOSE MOMENTS! I TRY TO FORGET ABOUT THEM BUT YOU SCARRED ME FOR LIFE!_

_Kristy: Babe, you don't know what you're missing. It's your problem. Tell Howard he'll never pleasure you the way I did. _

_Kailey: You're sick. You're fucking sick._

_Kristy: Whatever you say, sugar. I gotta go; I got Chris on the other line. Don't want him to think I'm cheating, even though I am._

_Kailey: You still talk to him? Didn't he cheat on you, like, 10 times?_

_Kristy: It was 8. I don't care; he's still great in bed._

_Kailey: Once again, sick._

_Kristy: Talk to you in a few years._

_Kailey: Fuck you._

_ "Kailey, who was that?" I turned to see Howard. "Oh, nobody. It's nothing, don't worry."_

***End of Flashback***

I never mentioned anything to Kailey but I think I should, and soon. I want to know what happened between her and Kristy. I decided to ask her that moment. "Kay, do you remember the day you were in the bathroom talking to someone on the phone and you were screaming but then you told me nothing was wrong?" I felt her tense up. "Yes, I do remember that day. Why do you ask?" I sighed. "Tell me what you were talking about." Out of nowhere, Kailey started bawling. "Kristy's a fucking bitch! She's abusive, cruel, cold-blooded, and senseless! I fucking hate her with all my heart! Well, what's left of it? I have endless anger, rage, depression and hatred inside me. Only about 5% of me can be happy. Kristy ruined my life. Howard, why the fuck did it have to be me? Shit, it should have been her! My ass can't take any more of this life! I'm dead inside, Howard. Nothing. There's nothing left. Kris would come to my bed in the middle of the night while I slept and… that woman…" Kailey couldn't go on. "Kailey Anne. You know you can trust me. I understand it's hard for you to talk about it. Please, I want to help you. Tell me." I was on the verge of tears. Seeing Kailey like this was horrible. "She loved to mess around with me in the dirtiest ways," she whispered. I was already angry, but that last sentence did it. "The little bitch." I said, gritting my teeth. "Howard, please don't be mad." I looked at her and sighed. "How can I not be mad?! What's her address? I'm going to give her a visit she'll never forget."

Kailey's POV

Howard's mad. That's just great. He may look all skinny and vulnerable but I'm sure there's some strength in him. Especially when he's mad. I couldn't do anything anymore so I told him where Kristy lives. "254 Sydney Lane. She lives on the left side, apartment 2F." A grin appeared on Howard's face. "Get our helmets. We're going for a ride." I frowned. "Now?" He looked at me. "Well, duh! Did you really think I'd wait any longer?" I shrugged. Standing up, I walked towards Howard's closet and got our helmets. Mine was green with biohazard signs all over it and the word WARNING in big, blue letters. By the time I was downstairs, Howard was waiting outside. "Boy, someone's exited." He rolled his eyes. "Well, get on!"

_*Arrival*_

I almost cried when Howie knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened. I stumbled backwards when I saw Kristy and Howard held my hand. "Well, look who's here! This must be Howard." Kristy had a wicked smirk on her face and Howard scowled. "Yup, that's my name." Chris appeared from behind. He was much more buff since the last time I saw him. "Hey, it's the slut! What are you doing here?" he said. Chris and I were friends, but it was Kristy who had made things a wreck. "Kailey is NOT a slut. If anything, it's Kristy!" Chris growled. The larger man stepped forward, Howard doing the same. "Howie, what are you doing? He'll pound you into a pulp!" Kristy laughed. "Come on in, Kay. We need to catch up." I hesitated but did as told, preparing myself for whatever came. I took a look at Howard's face. His eyes were full of vehemence and reprisal. There was a sadistic, venomous smile on his face. 'Oh dear Lord, what could be going on in his head? He looks like a psychopath!' I thought, worried. Kristy closed the door behind me. I sighed. 'What could be worse than this?"

_**Yo! So, I was really angry when I reached the last part. I don't even want to talk about it. I'm working on the 3**__**rd**__** chapter right now, actually, so I'm still angry. WARNING. THINGS ARE GOING TO GET NASTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. A LOT OF BLOOD. MAJOR INJURIES. THAT'S JUST HOW ANGRY I AM. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, THEN JUST DON'T READ. REVIEWS CHEER ME UP (OR AT LEAST, SOME OF THEM DO).**_

_**~Cookie**_


	3. Chapter 3

*Howard's POV*

I'm pretty sure I looked like I belonged in a mental asylum at that moment. The man toward over me and he looked buff. I held my ground, though. "Your little friend Kristy has done a lot of damage to my girlfriend." I said, clenching my jaw. The larger man's eyes narrowed. "Listen, guy. I don't give two shits about you or Kailey. Now, what I do know is that none of you are touching Kris." For some reason, this made me smile even more. "Or else what?" I asked. The man grabbed my shirt and lifted me off the ground. Now grinning, I kicked him in the groin area and he dropped me. I fell on my butt and groaned. I didn't notice how the man had gotten up and was now aiming his fist at my face. I couldn't do much damage, even if I did know karate. He was excessively big and too strong. I felt fists to my face and the pain was unbearable. I felt my eye swell up and my nose felt broken. He was kicking my stomach and I gagged. I coughed up blood and felt my body being lifted off the ground. Then I was slammed down again. I fell headfirst. My ear ripped and I screamed in pain. I couldn't see out of my left eye and the same was happening to my right. My right hand was numb and swollen, and my entire left leg was bleeding. There was a gash the size of a pencil on my right thigh, and I swore I saw chunks of broken skin and a bone sticking out. I knew I was fucked since the first punch, but I thought there could be hope. The last thing I heard before everything faded to black was "Howard, no!"

*Kailey's POV*

I heard a bang on the wall and ran outside. Howard was a total wreck. "Chris, what have you done?!" He walked over to Kristy and slammed the door shut. I called an ambulance and the police. They took Chris and Kristy away and the ambulance carried Howard away. I asked to stay with him and they let me. During the ride to the hospital, I looked at Howard. 'Thank you for being so brave and trying to help me, Howie. I love you.' Tears fell from my eyes as I watched the scene before me.

_**This chapter is very short. If I kept writing, my computer would be broken. Ugh. Sorry if it sucks, I'm just too pissed off to think straight. The next chapters will be much happier, I promise. Hope you don't hate me for this.**_

_**._. **_

_**~Cookie**_


End file.
